


Test Drive

by hyenaslaugh (faustianmerman)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: (sort of), Begging, Dildos, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex with a Car, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianmerman/pseuds/hyenaslaugh
Summary: You wanted that car, and you weren’t entirely sure where that feeling had come from and that concerned you to no end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh okay this is obviously my first foray into the transformers fandom and it's probably blatantly obvious that I'm rusty with writing, let alone any type of smut so please forgive me lmao. this is...super self-indulgent and probably ooc so, sorry for that. uh what else...um un-beta'd as of right now because I'm just gonna post it and go to bed because I've worked on this for the better part of my day and I just sort of want to be done with it already.
> 
> anyway, sorry for rambling and sorry for....this lmao
> 
> OH! one more thing, some sources say that Knock Out's alt form is an Aston Martin One-77 while other sources say it's an Aston Martin DBS V-12, so I took some....creative liberties in order to get this fic to work. basically the exterior is of a One-77 but the interior is from a DBS V-12 so //shrugs
> 
> okay, I'm done for real now so enjoy!!

You had never been one to be overtly into cars, let alone luxury vehicles, mainly because you couldn’t afford them and didn’t want to tease yourself with the finer things in life than you already did on a daily basis. Your little rustbucket was good enough to get you from point A to point B...even if those points were mainly your minimum wage job and efficiency apartment. Your “gently” used car had a penchant for being uncooperative at times so you didn’t risk driving it unnecessarily, even at the risk of seeming more like a recluse to your coworkers and group of friends lest you be stranded on the side of the road for the umpteeth time.

So when you were invited to a European car show by some friends at work you had declined at first because you didn’t see any real point in going; after all, it wasn’t as if you could drop money on a new car right then and there and say goodbye to the one you had now. But after some convincing you slowly relented and decided to join them, after all you could use a bit of fun and social interaction. 

And when you had set your eyes on that _deliciously_ red Aston Martin One-77 you had counted your blessings for agreeing to come along and...then immediately wanted to die when you saw the price tag! While you weren’t a gearhead you had watched enough Top Gear to gain an appreciation for supercars and had known that Aston Martin’s were some of the more expensive ones but over $3 million?! It didn’t help that the One-77 was limited edition and that _this one_ in particular had a custom paint job and rims.

You sighed to yourself and tried to tear your eyes away from the lithe framework in order to look at one of the many other cars you couldn’t even dream to afford but as the show went on, you found yourself looking back at the Aston Martin with a heavy feeling in your chest and a fire in your gut. You _wanted_ that car, and you weren’t entirely sure where that feeling had come from and that concerned you to no end. It was just a car! A nice, expensive, _sexy_ \--

You shook your head and went to go look at the Koenigsegg that one of your friends was admiring across the room and tried to get your mind off the knockout of an Aston Martin. The Koenigsegg was ugly, you thought sourly. The spoiler on the back was so tacky and _yes_ while it did have an impressive top speed, that hardly meant anything to you because there wasn’t even a back seat to properly jerk--

To the surprise of your friend you announced that you weren’t feeling good and that you unfortunately had to head home, and as you left you took one last wistful look at the supercar and felt your heart sink trying so hard to put it out of your mind. 

So needless to say it was quite a shock when you heard honking outside your apartment when you got out of the shower and saw that _damned_ car next to yours, rubbing your eyes to make sure you weren’t dreaming. Maybe the owner was visiting a friend and was gonna take them out somewhere, after all it’s just a coincidence that the car had essentially followed you home and was parked next to YOUR car and…

It honked again. If that was the case then why didn’t the owner just call their friend to come out instead of honking? It honked once more, longer this time and you dressed in more appropriate clothing as quickly as you could while you made your way down to the first floor and outside. When you made it your hands immediately covered your eyes as to try to block the blinding headlights as much as possible while you made your way around to talk to whomever was driving. But before you could, the passenger door swung open and you froze.

What...the fuck? 

You were about to relay that thought out loud when you heard a velvety voice come from inside the car. “Well, what are you waiting for? Hop in.”

You knew better than to get into a strange car, no matter how seductive the car _or_ voice coming from said car but when would you be able to get another chance to ride in a luxury car that you could never even begin to dream to afford?!

The engine revved as you hesitated and you heard the owner’s voice again, slightly agitated this time. “I don’t have all night, if you want this, hurry up already!”

Voice of reason be damned, you hopped in the passenger seat and before you could really take in the surroundings of the interior, the door shut and the car sped off giving you momentary whiplash.

“You should probably use a seatbelt, the last thing I need is for you to fly through my windshield.” 

You quickly did what was suggested and turned to face the owner in the driver’s seat to start your barrage of questions when...you realized there was no one _in_ the driver’s seat. Your eyes widened as you stared at the empty space.

You leaned back into the seat and watched as the car drove itself to where exactly you didn’t know and tried not to have a panic attack or heart attack.  
“So are you like...some KITT from Knight Rider type of deal?” You asked dumbly.

“What are you talking about?” You heard the voice more clearly this time, and realized it was coming from the radio.

“...Nevermind.” There was a slight pause before you spoke again. “Um…”

“Let me guess, you’re wondering why I’ve invited you on this midnight rendezvous?” The voice purred. A small nod. “Well, you weren’t exactly being subtle, staring holes into my frame the entire night.” He remarked.

“I couldn’t help myself, you’re gorgeous.” What the fuck was wrong with you.

“Oh I am _well _aware.” He laughed. Wow this car was an asshole, but it _was_ giving you the ride of a lifetime so, you figured you shouldn’t complain too much. “I’m Knock Out, you’re going to need to know that later.”__

“Yeah you are-- I mean, ahem, it’s nice to meet you.” You stumbled over your words frustrated with yourself for getting aroused by a fucking _car_ , a _sentient_ car! “So, where are we headed then?” You asked as you took the opportunity to make yourself more comfortable in his passenger seat, stretching your legs slightly.

“Does it matter?” But before you could answer he continued. “I’m taking you for a ride in a one of a kind vehicle, try to focus on that rather than a simple destination.”

That answer concerned you greatly but instead of worrying yourself over it for too long you decided to take in his interior. Just like Knock Out’s exterior, the inside was also a captivating red leather with black detailing on the center console, doors and steering wheel. A pop up LED display served as the face for the radio, and as your eyes roamed down the vents and buttons you felt your heart start to race. It was only when you finally settled your gaze upon the gear shift that you felt your legs twitch involuntarily and an almost inaudible whine escaped your throat.

Almost inaudible.

“See something you like?” Knock Out cooed as he kicked on the air conditioning. “Or did my audial receptors malfunction?”

You blinked and shook your head to attempt to bring yourself back into the moment. “Sorry, I...I don’t know what that was.” Which was the truth, you were never a really kinky person to begin with, let alone get wet at the sight of a fucking gear shift. A really thick gear shift that you were almost positive you could impale yourself on if you just brought both seats up far enough to rest your knees and--

“We’re here.” Knock Out’s voice tore you from your budding fantasy, and as you looked out his tinted windows you could barely tell where “here” was. 

A slight frown formed on your lips. “Okay...where exactly are we though?” 

Suddenly your seat belt retracted itself while both seats were brought forward a significant distance, forcing you to sit upright so as not to crush your legs, and you watched in mild fascination as the gear shift moved into the middle of it’s track. “Far enough so that we won’t be interrupted or heard.” Knock Out murmured. Your heart started to beat faster in your chest as you were starting to understand the severity of the situation. “I know an automobile _enthusiast_ when I see one, and while I don’t make this a habit something about you was...different.”

“What do you mean?” You could barely breathe. After all, this car was _seducing_ you...at least you were pretty sure it was, or this was one hell of a fever dream.

“Most humans can’t pick up when a cybertronian is trying to tempt them, but not only did you sense it, you actually found delight in it. Intriguing. And of course you didn’t freak out when I started talking, which is always a plus.” He chuckled. “Granted while this would be more fun in my natural state, I suppose my alternate form will have to do, Primus forbid any of the others find out what I’ve been up to.”

Your eyes flew back to the gear shift and you felt yourself get wetter as you realized that you were going to _fuck an Aston Martin_. And as aroused as you were, you had enough sense to know that you couldn’t just take the gear shift right away and bit your lip trying to figure out how to explain that to Knock Out.

As if sensing your concern (or from previous experience) the glovebox popped open and you saw a half empty bottle of lube and a pack of wipes. Your legs fell open slightly at the thought only to frown when you knee hit the center console. “I’m uh, I’m gonna need you to let the seat back for me.” You admitted sheepishly taking the contents out of the glovebox and placing them on the dashboard.

“Of course~” The glovebox closed and Knock Out slid the seat back to it’s original position while letting the back of the seat fall to a reclined angle. You rested into the new position of the seat after grabbing the lube and placing it in one of the compartments of the center console and started to undo your pants. “So, what kind of music would you like to set the mood?” He offered, his engine revving lightly.

“No need, just keep talking.” You answered a little too quickly and Knock Out chuckled. You made quick work of your pants, pushing them off your legs to the floor in front of the seat leaving your underwear in place for the moment. Your legs fell open as you began to rub your covered folds, a soft moan leaving your mouth as your eyes fluttered closed.

“Judging by your current state, I’d say that you need not tease yourself anymore. I don’t have all night you know.” Knock Out reminded.

“Don’t rush me!” You growled in frustration.

His engine revved louder. “Lose the underwear and get the lube.” And _fuck_ if that wasn’t hot. Despite wanting to go at your own pace, you complied all but ripping the offending fabric from your pelvis and lubing up your fingers before rubbing at your clit slowly. You breathed out a soft curse as your middle finger dipped just a bit lower, barely entering where you were most desperate. “Just look at the _mess_ you’re making.” Knock Out crooned, his engines revving harder causing you to feel the vibrations. The sensation of the engines causing you to finally finger fuck yourself.

“Shit,” You gasped as you pumped two fingers in and out, occasionally stopping to put pressure on your clit. You arched up off the seat, grinding on your own hand trying to reach deeper as you added a third finger letting out a broken sob at how full yet empty you still were, walls desperately clenching.

“Oh you are close…” Knock Out commented, his voice laced with static. “Gear shift, now.” It wasn’t a suggestion and it took you a moment to stop your own ministrations to adequately prepare the gear shift. A hiss of static came from the radio before a husky chuckle sounded through. “Go on,” He prompted. “Take a test ride.”

You leaned over onto the dashboard and maneuvered yourself so that your left leg was in the driver’s seat while you waited for Knock Out to bring up the passenger seat once again and once it was in place you held the gear shift with one hand and slowly settled down onto it, your free hand resting on the dashboard. God it was so _big_ and you honestly didn’t know if this was going to work, or that if you should even try and risk damaging yourself. You rubbed your folds on the chrome handle and pushed down gently, pulling your lips apart to ease the effort. Rocking your hips you tried to get the smaller part of the handle in, being slightly successful.

You moaned, Knock Out’s engines still causing there to be a slight vibration on the inside of the car, and with most of the gear shift pressed against your clit, you doubt you were going to last long. “ _Fuck_ ” you groaned as you tried to sink down further, the handle breaching you even more. “K-Knock Out, shit…” 

“Just a little further.” He guided, his voice thick and heavy with static as you lowered yourself even more, _finally_ seating yourself on the center console. Your head fell forward as you rested both arms on the dashboard, adjusting to the girth and texture of the part. Breathing heavily you moved your hips slightly, letting out a drawn out moan as you moved against the gear shift, starting into a slow ride. “Shame that wasn’t my actual spike.” Knock Out breathed.

You rose up slowly, feeling the drag of the gear shift against your walls as it’s slight vibrations rocked you to your very core. Up and down, faster and faster until you were bouncing a relentless rhythm on the center console as Knock Out revved his engines harder and louder. Your head fell back as you ground against the interior letting out a high-pitched groan as you continued to fuck yourself thoroughly. 

“Knock Out, Knock Out” You chanted as you picked up the pace, one hand leaving the dashboard to rub at your clit. You were so close, just a little more and you could--

“Overload for me.” He growled and fuck if that wasn’t the final straw, a loud sob of his name tore from your throat as you came, your walls clenching around the gear shift and hand hastily rubbing your clit as you rode out your orgasm. You began to slow your pace, hand falling away from you as you all but collapsed against the dashboard. 

“That was…” You could barely finish your sentence you were so worn out.

“Amazing? I know.” There was an obvious smirk in the car’s voice. “Try not to get too comfortable, I need to you clean the mess you made.” You huffed and slowly pulled off the handle wincing as you did so; you were going to be so sore tomorrow. Knock Out moved the seats back to their normal positions as you grabbed your clothing and dressed yourself, making quick work of wiping down the center console and seats.

Once you had thrown the used wipes out the window, you leaned against the door frame and fought sleep as best as you could until Knock Out had brought you back to your apartment. “I had fun.” He purred. “You put on a hell of a show.”

You breathed out a laugh. “Thanks I guess.” He opened the door and you stumbled out barely making your way into the building and up to your place to collapse onto your bed before hearing him speed off. As sleep claimed you, you vaguely wondered if you’d ever see that devilishly red Aston Martin at another car show again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I had some free time and I thought I would make good on my promise from our previous encounter.” His voice was dangerously low.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa!!! so I never really planned for there to be a second part to this, but after such overwhelming positivity, I decided to sit down and see what came out and this was the result!!
> 
> again super self-indulgent and please forgive if I made him too ooc, and I once again don't have a beta so I'm just gonna post and crash. anyway, I hope you all enjoy and as always comments are very much appreciated!! after all, if it weren't for the comments asking for this, this part wouldn't have happened ;)

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since the car show and since that incredible ride that took place afterwards and you could hardly keep your mind from wandering back to that Aston Martin. 

No, Knock Out. His name was Knock Out.

Either way as loathe as you were to admit, Knock Out had absolutely _ruined_ you for other sexual encounters, with a partner or solo. You were so wound up the day after your tryst that after work you had gone to a local sex shop and bought the thickest vibrator you could find to try and reenact the night previous. Granted you had fun but it wasn’t the same…

You ground your teeth as you awaited the end of your shift, which according to your phone was in 20 minutes and immediately set it down to ring up yet _another_ customer. As you sped through their purchases and bagged their items you forced yourself to indulge in the minimal amount of small talk that would make sure they didn’t complain about your “lack of friendliness”, but god you just couldn’t bring yourself to care about the woman’s cat.

A small smile appeared on your lips as you nodded at the appropriate times and inwardly groaned as her payment processed before you reached your hand over to the printer and tore the receipt and handed it to her along with her last bag. “Alright ma’am, there you are and have a great evening!” You chirped as you half paid attention to her departure, turning your attention to the next customer when you heard the roar of an unmistakeable engine.

Unfortunately you couldn’t see outside as your register was too far from any door or window but your pulse quickened and a weight made itself known in your gut as you intently listened to the engine before it cut off. In the duration you had cleared through the line that has accumulated itself at your register and you checked your phone again; 15 minutes until you could clock out. A curse escaped you as you fidgeted impatiently. Maybe...you could clock out a little early tonight? You promised yourself you’d wait five more minutes, and they were the most excruciating five minutes of your life.

At 10:50 you began to shut down your register and clean up the remnants that remained of your stay there before promptly heading towards the back and grabbing your stuff out of your locker to clock out. As you made your way to the front of the store you bid your coworkers goodnight with a small wave and smile. Once outside your head whipped around looking for that car-- Knock Out, but there was no sign of the supercar.

You sighed and tried not to let the disappointment make it’s home in your throat as you crossed the street to the parking garage where your own vehicle was waiting to take you home. Your boring car to take you back to your boring apartment where you lived your boring life. As you approached your car you dug your keys out of your pocket and immediately dropped them as searing headlights blinded you. You tried to cover your eyes as best as you could and once again that engine’s roar met your ears and your heart skipped a beat.

“Knock Out…” You breathed as he pulled up beside you and opened the passenger door and without hesitation you plucked your keys from off the ground and jumped in closing the door behind you. He drove off with a quiet chuckle as you settled into the seat. “What are you….why…?” You could barely form a thought as your stomach tightened in anticipation of the night to come.

“I had some free time and I thought I would make good on my promise from our previous encounter.” His voice was dangerously low as you felt him coming to a stop far quicker than the last drive he had taken you on. You had no idea what he was talking about and when he prompted you to get out you were confused. Knock Out hadn’t even left the parking garage, in fact you were on an entirely different level than where you were parked. The level just below the roof you noted.

As you turned around to face the Aston and voice your questions, you heard sounds of shifting metal and was met face to face with the most gorgeous robot you’d ever seen. Well, more like face to lower abdomen as he easily towered over you at what you assumed to be 10 feet, the top of his helm precariously close to the ceiling. “Big…” You mumbled as his clawed servos grabbed your hips and he trapped you between his chassis and the wall.

A sultry laugh escaped him as his mouth ghosted over the outer shell of your, his ex-vent hot against your skin. “You should see me at my full size, but I don’t want to tear you in half,” He nipped at your earlobe roughly and paused. “At least not yet.”

That was most _definitely_ a threat if you’d ever heard one but that only turned you on even more and you arched into his frame, legs desperately wrapping around his middle as you felt his talons gently scraping against your thigh threatening to tear into your pants. His mouth working down from your ear to your neck, glossa leaving a wet trail as his denta bit at your skin, leaving harsh red marks that matched his paint. You gasped as one servo pinned your hands over your head and the other moved in between your legs. 

“Fuck...Knock Out, someone could--” Your plea was cut off when his thumb rubbed harshly against your covered folds causing you to groan and arch into him.

“Hmm? Someone could what? Someone could see?” He teased as his mouth met yours in a heated kiss, denta biting at your lips and glossa making it’s way inside. You moaned into the kiss and at the same time you felt his engines rev against your chest. He pulled away to continue his assault on your neck, this time biting down hard at the junction where your neck and shoulder met, drawing blood. A cry tore from your throat at the mix of pleasure and pain, his servo still working between your legs. 

You rocked against his servo, trying to get more friction but it wasn’t enough and as you whined your frustration he pulled it away entirely, using one of his claws to tear through your pants and underwear cleanly. The cool air caused you moan lightly which you immediately choked on when you felt his servo make it’s way back to your exposed lips. They were _sharp_ and you were _scared._

“They’re sharp.” You blurted out, stopping Knock Out in his tracks, crimson optics meeting your own eyes with a raised optic ridge. “I just, I don’t want to get all sliced up…” You tried to look away was best as you could given your current position and Knock Out let out an irritated huff.

“You doubt my expertise? I’m hurt.” And before you could blink he changed your position, it was higher up on the wall, closer to his head and your legs rested on his shoulders now while his mouth was dangerously close to you. A predatory grin came over his face as his glossa gingerly licked up your folds causing your head to fall back at the pleasure. “I suppose this will have to do then.” He murmured against you and you keened, hands scrambling for purchase on his helm as he ate you.

You tried to spread your legs further as his mouth worked against you, his lips closing over your clit and sucking and pulling off with a wet pop. He did it again, laughing low causing vibrations to run through your core and you ground against his mouth as his glossa parted your lips and teased against your entrance. It was big, bigger than the gear shift you were sure and god the thought of that soaked you even more and as he pushed in you sobbed brokenly. You rocked against his glossa trying to fuck yourself on it, but Knock Out made sure that wouldn’t be the case and held your hips in place with his servos as he pulled his glossa out to the tip before slamming it back in and holding it there.

“Fuck, _please_ ” You didn’t know what exactly you were begging for and you moaned as he began fucking you with his glossa. You unsuccessfully wiggled against his hold trying to get more. Deeper, faster, _anything!_ But he worked you at a leisurely pace, in and out, daring to slow even more as he felt you getting close before retracting from your hole entirely and you cried from the loss. Another laugh as he licked circles around your clit before closing his mouth around and sucking again. There was no way you were gonna last long and as he kept sucking your clit your legs trembled with what was to come.

And then he stopped entirely.

“What the FUCK?!” You cried, frustration mounting as you were so close, and this asshole stopped! Who did he think he was?

Knock Out bit at your inner thigh and you growled. “Beg for it.” His expression unreadable.

Oh for fucks sake. You squirmed again trying to test your luck but to no avail, you couldn’t move at all. Couldn’t come without begging for it, begging Knock Out. And while you wanted to put up a fight, the truth was you couldn’t orgasm properly since you rode him the first time and your frustration got the better of your pride.

“Knock Out, please.” You whined, his red optics burning holes into you as he waited for more. “Please, I can’t come like I used to, you’ve fucking _ruined_ me for anyone else! I need to come, I’ll do anything…” You rambled as he smirked and returned his mouth to you. You jolted violently as his glossa worked your clit with renewed ambition and his servos let up on your hips allowing you to move freely against him. It didn’t take long before your orgasm came crashing over you and you ground against his mouth choking out stilted curses and his name before you slowed to a stop. 

His faceplate shone with your juices as he pulled away and brought you back to your previous position between his chassis and the wall, one servo holding your legs spread. Your gaze was hazy on him as you watched as his pelvic paneling slid aside and his pressurized spike sprung free. Your eyes widened as he flipped and pressed you against the wall. “It’ll be easier if you don’t watch.” He purred against your ear as you felt the tip of it rub against your sore folds.

“I-I don’t think I can take that.” You stammered. Gear shifts and thick robot tongues were one thing, but a huge robot cock was definitely out of the question!

“Have more confidence in yourself.” Knock Out whispered as he pushed against you slowly. “I said I wouldn’t tear you in half, and I’m going to keep my word.” And as he continued to breach you, you could’ve sworn he was lying. Inch after inch sunk into you and you grit your teeth against the intrusion before finally succumbing to a scream when he fully hilted in you. “So tight around my spike.” He moaned, his voice becoming tinged with static as he stilled.

Tears streamed down your face because it was too much, it was all too much and even though he reminded you to breathe, you honestly felt like you were going to rip in two. The both of you stayed like that for a few moments so that you could adjust, and while you weren’t able to adjust fully, it was just enough for him to start rocking carefully. A whimper escaped you as he pulled out shallowly and thrust back in, his servo holding one bent leg while your other rested against the wall. The angle made for maximum sensation and as he continued his careful pace, you slowly moved against him.

“Knock Out,” You gasped as your hands clenched against the wall and you bit your lip, the sounds of his groans and cooling fans arousing you more as he continued. His pace was quickening and he pinned your hands above your head once again as he slammed into you. 

“You thought I ruined you before?” He growled into your ear punctuating his words with his thrusts. “Nothing will satisfy you after this.” And to drive his point home he gave a particularly deep thrust that caused you to see stars.

Your incoherent moans started to turn to pleas as you felt yourself getting ready to come for a second time that night. “S-so close, don’t stop.” Harder and faster he pumped into you and you moved to meet him with each thrust. “I’m gonna, fuck I--” and before you could finish your warning your walls clenched down around him hard and you came so hard you could barely breathe.

The pressure of your orgasm caused Knock Out to fall into his own overload a few thrusts later, his spike twitching before spilling transfluid into you and quickly overflowing out onto his spike and your thighs. He gave a few more shallow thrusts before coming to a complete halt and resting his weight against the wall of the parking garage, ex-venting heavily. 

He let out a breath before pulling out of you slowly and you clenched your teeth against the discomfort. “Don’t expect this to be a regular thing.” His voice was more static than anything else at that point and you shrugged as he set you down and you had to brace yourself against the wall before your legs gave out entirely. His now depressurized spike was retracted into himself as his paneling slid back into place and you watched with mild fascination as he transformed back into his car mode.

“Are you at least gonna give me a ride back to my car?” You mumbled, half knowing the answer.

“Can’t risk being anymore late than I already am.” That stupid smirk was back in his voice and you could hear it and you couldn’t stop yourself from rolling your eyes as he sped out of the parking garage.

“What an asshole.” You grumbled to yourself as you tried your best to cover up and make your way back to the level that had your car and go home.


End file.
